heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.18 - Dinner on Midgard
Yesterday evening's demonstration at the Stark Expo seems to be a mixed blessing for Justin Hammer. Things went wrong, but overall the demo was a success. The drones proved themselves, the government is still backing the project, and no one got hurt. Thor's seeming endorsement also helped, and seemed to be leveling out the dissenters who were screaming that everyone could have died. Well, they were half right, anyway. After a late night of talking with the press and celebrating the fact the demo didn't turn into a flaming wreck, Justin took most of the day to himself. He had stayed home for the majority of the time, only heading out for a short walk earlier in the morning. After the stress of the past month, he had earned the break. Unfortunately, sitting at home gave him time to think, and that was always dangerous. Going on late afternoon Hammer had finally come to the conclusion to call up the thunder god himself, to discuss the near miss last night. After getting over the initial absurdity of calling an ancient norse god on a cell phone, Justin had requested that Thor meet him at his home for a meal and to go over events. The absurdity of dialing G for God is only matched by the absurdity of the way Thor answers. Or rather, almost doesn't answer. The connection is made, but it takes several long seconds before Thor's voice is heard clearly, greeting his friend Justin Hammer. But Thor doesn't seem able to really make out what Justin is saying, and it several more moments go by with Thor trying to figure out how to get it on speaker phone. When the invitation for a meal is given, Thor asks for a moment and then goes silent. Well, mostly silent. His heavy steps can be heard moving, and then his voice, still clear and loud, speaking with Sif. Thor checks on the goddess, asking how she's feeling, if she needs anything, if she'll be okay if he goes for a moment, tells her he can stay if she needs him to, double checking if she's really okay with it, and if she's really sure that she's okay with him leav- "I shall arrive shortly," Thor said finally. There may have been a soft thump of pillow hitting armored chest plate just before his statement. True to his word, the Thunderer made his way to Justin's house with many directions being given. His arrival is heralded by a darkening of the night sky, the flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder just outside. Thor lands down on the front stoop and pounds upon the door warmly. There's a knock at the door, but by the time it comes Justin is already mostly to the front door. The thunder crack outside gave away the thunder god's arrival, giving the mortal a bit of advanced warning. Flipping the heavy deadbolt, Justin pulls the door open. "Thor! My friend, please come in, come in," he offers, stepping aside and motioning for the Asgardian to enter the home. The inside of the house is luxurious, to say the least. Well, at least by Midgard standards. After seeing the wonders of Asgard, Hammer's house almost seems quaint. Almost. "I've arranged to have my person chef come by and prepare a meal for us," Justin says as he leads Thor toward the grand staircase. "I hope you'll find it to your liking." The house already smells of fresh cooking, the chef obviously having already started on the task. Thor steps into the house, blue eyes peering about with curiosity at the abode. Midgardian interior design is so novel and so varied. His left hand comes up to pull the winged helm off his head, causing the backpack over a shoulder to shift slightly. "My thanks, Justin Hammer. I am pleased to be here. Sif sends her greetings as well," says Thor as he moves into the house. "How is Sif doing?" Justin asks as he tops the grand staircase and heads toward the back of the house. Through a set of glass double doors is a spacious dining room, complete with a heavy, dark wood table. It's been laid out with high-end settings, and there's a bottle of expensive wine sitting next to the centerpiece. Only two of the six chairs of the dining set are currently at the table, one at each end. Justin pauses at the table, motioning for the Asgardian to take a seat. "I hope you like prime rib, though I believe that Miguel is also preparing roast chicken." Hammer has seen the Aesir eat, so he's having a very large meal prepared. "Sif is... resting," Thor says, the pause pallitable in the air about him. It was heavy with worry and concern, but well held. Led to the table, Thor settles to the chair indicated, and smiles with a nod. "I am always interested in trying various Midgardian dishes," says the diety as he drops the small leather sack to the table with a faint clunk and opens it to dig inside. Justin moves to sit as well. Even in his own home he's still dressed in a suit, though he's forgone the suit coat for now. Just after he sits, a woman in her late 20's comes up from the stairs that lead to the kitchen. She immediately moves to the wine bottle, expertly opening it and pouring a glass for both Justin and his guest. She moves quietly, and doesn't speak. "Resting is good," Hammer offers to the Thunderer. "I mean, she is with child. That takes a lot outta ya." He picks up the wine glass after it's filled, swirling the contents lightly before taking a drink. "How long until dinner?" he asks the young woman just before she heads back down to the kitchen. "About five minutes, sir," she responds before disappearing as quickly as she arrived. Thor takes the goblet and drinks with the standards of Asgardian nobility, which means he downs it in one go. Valhalla decorum would have him demanding another and flinging the goblet across the hall, but being on Midgard, Thor delicately sets the goblet down on the table before him. "The wine is good," Thor says, steering well clear of the conversation about Sif or her pregnancy with his usual subtly (read: lack thereof). His hands return to the satchel and from it, Thor pulls free a small wooden box. The leather satchel is dropped to the floor at his feet with his right hand, while the box is offered toward Justin. "I am pleased to be welcomed into thy home," says the Thunderer as he presents the trinket of 'just visiting a friend'. Inside is a pair of silver cuff links and a matching tie-pin. All three are in the shape of Asgardian warhammers, and have Thor's stormyblue sapphire set into them along the hafts. Justin arches a brow as the expensive wine is downed like it was nothing. Well, he should have expected that. Since the chef's assistant who is also acting as in-home wait staff isn't present, Justin moves to refill Thor's glass himself. The billionaire pauses, however, as he's presented with a gift. That catches him off guard. "Thank you, Thor, but you didn't have to bring anything," he offers as he opens the box. The contents are quite magnificent, and on Midgard would cost quite a bit. "I do appreciate the gesture. And what you did last night." It's as good a lead-in as any for the discussion that's likely to be unpleasant. Thor says nothing about his glass being refilled, shaking his head about the 'not have to bring anything'. "It is custom, upon Asgard, when visiting friends - polite - to show thanks for the hospitality by way of the giving of small gifts upon arrival. I would be remiss if I did not bring thee a gift, as thou art my host," says Thor, hand reaching for the wine again. "And that gesture was... It could have gone much worse for all involved..." Thor murmurs gently, a soft roll of distant thunder. Oh, crap, was Justin supposed to be bringing gifts then, whenever he visited Asgard? He'll have to remember that next time. "Ah, I see," he replies before sitting back down and getting back to the subject at hand. "Yes, I suppose it could have, but..." Hammer pauses for a moment. "Truth is, that drone wasn't going to do anything but hover there. It was in a standby mode, and incapable of taking offensive action." "It seems to me to move for tactical advantage upon my arrival," Thor notes, eyes a bit tense as he takes another pull from his wine glass. Half the glass gone. Thor is not a cheap date. The CEO sighs lightly. "It moved away from you. You did, if I may, come at it in a pretty hostile manner. The AI in the drone was reacting to what it though was a threat." Justin takes another sip from his own glass, having gone through a lot less of it than the god has. "Did I?" Thor asks, more to himself than to Justin. His eyes seem to grow distant, like... he was recalling the moment. Then he sighs. "Walking the streets still confuses me," admits the Thunder God. The drone had reacted at least a little more boldly than Hammer had thought it would have to Thor's arrival, but had figured it was simply trying to create space between itself and something that could have been a threat. Little did he know that 157's tweaking of the drone software gifted the machine with a bit more awareness. "Like I said, I do appreciate you helping me cover the glitch. But trust me when I say no one was in danger." Of course Justin glosses over the fact that the drone's behavior was the equivalent to pointing a loaded gun at the audience and saying it was fine because his finger wasn't on the trigger. "Do not attempt to fool me, Justin Hammer. The mortals were frightened. I recognize that the golem did take my arrival as a threat, but the fear was present before I arrived," Thor states downing the rest of the wine easily and setting the wine glass down near his plate between himself and his mortal host. It's closer to his own plate than to Justin's. The placement must mean something. The CEO notes the way that Thor places his wine glass. It seems to have a, not hostile, but... Standoffish feel. "Just because people were scared doesn't mean that they were in danger," Justin states flatly. "The drone wasn't capable of firing at the time. It wouldn't have hurt anyone, all it would have done is hover there for another few minutes then take off back to the carrier it was launched from." Well, according to the original programming this is true. It's unclear what effect that 157's modifications had on that portion of the AI. Thor regards Justin for a moment, blue eyes looking cool and airy. Then he nods and nudges his wine glass away from his plate. "I am not the one thou should thank for the quick thinking that did rescue thy reputation, Justin Hammer," Thor says with a note of finality to it. Insert Official Change of Subject Here. Hammer pauses in taking a drink from his glass. He arches a brow. "Oh? Then who should I be thanking?" he asks. The young chef's assistant come back up the stairs quietly, carrying a tray like you would see at a restaurant with two covered serving dishes upon it. "The Lion of Asgard," intones the Realm's Prince and perhaps Future King as his eyes move to the server. Well, he assumes server. He doesn't know better. Sliding his hands from the table, Thor waits with a polite smile on his face, very regal and calm. And his eyes have flicked to the wine glass he nudged toward Justin, once. The young woman sets the serving dishes down with practiced grace, pulling the covers off of them. The first contains a roast chicken, while the second a large prime rib that has been sliced into servings. Once the tray is clear, she refills Thor's wine glass. "The lion of Asgard?" Justin repeats with a slight head tilt. "I don't believe I've met him?" If he has met this 'lion', it must have been under a different name. "Thank you," Thor says, warmly, sweetly, and honestly to the woman as she serves him before turning that soft smile to Justin. "Ah! I think perhaps I have not seen thee introduced. My apologies. I shall, when time permits. Volstagg the Lion of Asgard, one of the Warriors Three, and my sword brother. He was the one that did first make mention of my... assistance," Thor explains as he reaches out a hand for a serving of rib. Because in Asgard, it's completely royal table manners to eat with your hands. Hammer doesn't seem at all perturbed by Thor's table manners, though the young server does finally break her stoic disposition. She managed to keep her calm exterior having seen the god with her own eyes, but his lack of Midgardian ettiquet finally causes her to blink in surprise. Before the Asgardian can go after anything else, she cuts one of the legs and thighs from the chicken and places it on his plate. Justin nods lightly. "The name isn't familair, so we haven't met. I look forward to shaking his hand, though. I owe him- and you- for your assistance." The CEO likes to think he could have recovered without assistance from Asgard, but if he could have is now an unknown. He looks over the food as the server places servings of the main course on his plate as well. "Man, this looks good. Miguel is a genius, lemme tell ya." At the blink, Thor's cheeks redden faintly. Like a teenager caught doing something uncooth. Hastily, Thor sets the rib down on his plate and licks at his fingers while averting his gaze from the woman to Hammer. "I would summon him but, he has not a Midgardian mobile device." Thor pauses a moment. "I should see if Tony Stark would allow me to get him one as Pepper works on his ID." Another figure comes up from the kitchen, this time a middle aged Hispanic gentleman. He too has a serving tray, this one holding several side dishes. With the same expert care, he sets them on the table. Justin looks toward the man with a grin. "Looks like another excellent meal, Miguel," he says before returning his attention to Thor. His expression falters only slightly at the mention of Stark. "I still can't get over the idea of ancient gods with cell phones. Lemme tell ya, it's odd. But it does make getting a hold of you much easier than calling to... Well, I don't want to say his name and ring him up for no reason." Thor looks to Miguel, giving the man a nod, and just waiting for the meal to be ready to eat.. or something. He'll take cues from Justin and just drink the wine. ANOTHER! "I still can't figure out the little symbols by the pictures. I am almost certain they are names, but they still make so little sense to me," Thor replies. The female server moves to once again refresh Thor's wine glass. It's looking like that alone will end up a full time job. Miguel returns Thor's nod with one of his own, and a friendly smile, before looking back to Justin. "Thank you, mister Hammer," he replies, then sets a plate with a slice of chocolate cheesecake down in front of the CEO. Even here he eats dessert first. Once the plates (and glasses) have been filled with food, both the chef and his assistant again disappear into the kitchen. "Yeah, they're names," Justin replies to his Asgardian friend. He recalls that Thor can't read written English. "Have you thought about getting a tutor to teach you to read? I would be willing for find you the best in the nation, if you're interested." "Sif and Pepper and the kind ladies at the library have all tried. It is challenging because of the All-Tongue. I feel myself speaking... well, I know I am speaking the All-Tongue as I can make myself shift to aesir, but... when around mortals, especially, the All-Tongue makes it so that my words are always understood and so... It is difficult to mimic sounds as they are given, for the mortal helping me cannot tell if I am right or wrong," says the Thunderer. Ah, that makes sense. Justin nods lightly as he starts to eat not from his main plate, but from the dessert plate with the cheesecake first. "I can see how that would make things pretty darn difficult," he replies, falling quiet as he tries to think of a solution around it. "what about voice recognition software? A computer wouldn't have a native language, per say, so maybe that would help?" Thor eats from whatever plate was put in front of him, taking goodly sized bites of things. And yet, there's a sense of Thor withholding part of his appetite. "Voice.. recognition... Oh, I see. Yes. This is a good idea. I should speak with Tony then. I believe something is being worked on for JARVIS and I," Thor comments easily, as if he hasn't a clue these two don't get along. Another bite is taken. "I appreciate thy thoughts on the matter." Thor says with a warm smile. There's a barely detectable wince when Thor mentions Tony Stark. Again. The expression is covered up by another bite of cake. "Just glad I could help. Anything for a friend," Justin says with a smile that's perhaps a bit more forced than it should be. At least the main topic of conversation has been dealt with by this point. "So, how are things in Asgard? You guys still need me to work on those weapons systems, or have things calmed down?" With Thor back in his own body that bodes well for the battle that was threatening to break out. And there haven't been any more freaky creatures from other realms either. "Things are as well as can be expected. Father has awoken and so I have once more been freed to dealing with border skirmishes and the protection of Midgard. The work Loki did whilst on the throne in sercuring the realm's defenses have thus far withstood further incursion, though I assure thee, we have seen them. I would ask that thou doth please continue thy good works. Just in case." Justin nods in reply while he continues with his meal. "Sounds good. I've still been working on the projects, so I should have results for you shortly. Just let me know when you want a live-fire demonstration, and I'll arrange it. Glad to hear that things have somewhat leveled out." He pauses to take a drink from his wine glass. "Still, it never hurts to be prepared. Plus, without the immediate need floating over our heads, it gives more time for further advancements and more study." "Indeed it does. When Sif is feeling more herself, perhaps we can arrange something," offers the Thunderer between healthy bites of his meal. Asgardian appetite being reigned in to seem almost human? Almost. Okay, so he's failing at it, but he's at least not just grabbing for stuff that isn't on his own plate. "How is Sif doing?" Justin asks as he finishes off his cake and pushes the plate aside. Now onto the rest of the meal. "I haven't seen her in quite some time- since the fire demon attack, to be honest. Did she come out of that alright?" The incident in the Staten Island Mall is still fresh in the mortal's mind. It was an experience he hopes to never repeat. "She is... fatigued. The pregnancy doth take much from her," Thor says shortly, eyes cutting down to his plate to avoid looking the mortal in the eye and betraying just how worried this makes him. Hammer can still tell that the thunder god is worried about his wife. "I think that's pretty normal," he says before sampling some of the prime rib. "If you're concerned, why not take her to a doctor- err, healer? I mean, what harm could it do, right? Would sure put your mind at ease." "She has Eir, The Healer of Asgard, as her attendant physician. There are... other things that are complicating the matter," Thor says, pushing at his food with a fork for a moment before resuming eating at a much slower pace. "I have something that may aid her. We are simply waiting for the research to be done on the ritual," he adds. Justin arches a brow. Ritual? He then nods slowly. "Sounds to me like you've got things under control, then. I'm sure whatever the other complications are that you and Eir can figure it out. I mean, you're gods, after all." He motions with his right hand as he talks, making a flourish at the end of his statement to accent what he just said. Thor nods, but says nothing further about the subject. It is nerve wracking, after all. Instead... "It would be pleasant, some time, to aid thee in testing thy golem," Thor offers. Peacce offers? The fork stops halfway between Justin's plate and his mouth. "T-testing the golem?" he asks with a somewhat confused look on his face. Then, with a flick of a switch, the lightbulb in his brain alights. "Oh, the drones, the drones. Got'cha. That would be... Quite the demonstration. Ya know, I think I may have to talk to you about that because, boy, if I could get them god tested and approved, I think I'd be a shoe-in in the pentagon. I mean, they've already placed a trial order, but that would really seal it." That seems to lighten Hammer's mood immediately as the wheels in his head start turning. Thor smiles lightly, shrugging. "It is good to have an excuse to break things," says the Avenger with a grin, hand reaching for a wine goblet. "As for approved, I can not say that is under my purview. Sif, perhaps...." "Break things," Justin says with a bit of a chuckle. "W-well, here's hoping you don't- can't- break them too badly. Because, ya know, they need to be able to withstand the rigors of combat. Which I'm sure they can." Another pause and a bite. "And absolutely, absolutely, I would /love/ to have Sif there. The blessing of the Goddess of War herself on the Bullshark drones? Can't pass that up. No, no I can't. Wonderful idea, brilliant idea." This time he makes little jabbing motions toward Thor with his fork as he talks. "Indeed. I am glad thou art agreeable to it. When she is feeling well, then," says Thor, smiling brightly because his friend is smiling brightly. "It is good, is it not, for a devoted clergy of War to have Her blessing?" And there's another surprised pause. "A devoted clergy of war?" Justin asks. "I, um, I'm not sure I get what you're saying. I'm not a religious man." Though some may argue given that he often uses terms that could make it appear as though he were. "No? Am I mistaken that thou doth practice thy craft with the utmost of devoted care to the manner in which they would be implemented? For use in battle and war? We pray that they would not be required but... War is," Thor states simply, mouth half full of food. "Well, uh, yeah, I mean, I do that," Justin replies, still not quite understanding. "I mean, sure I put my best effort into all of my products..." Well, that's mostly true. There are rushed projects and cut corners here and there, but overall Hammer does make an effort. Thor nods as if he knew this already. "And thus thou art as the clergy of old, devoted priests and zealot mortals that did see us as God so long ago," he adds gently. Oh, crap. Plate empty. Thor glances at it, licks his fingers clean, and reaches for his drink. ANOTHER! So, crafting weapons is all it takes? Huh. "Well, in that case," Justin says with a wave of his right hand, fork still in his grip. "I guess that does make me a Priest of War." He grins and chuckles at the though, perhaps still not taking it as seriously as Thor does. He notices that the thunder god's plate is empty and waves his hands towards the remaining dishes. The chef, Miguel, made far more than enough for two people at Hammer's request. "Please, please, help yourself. Eat up and enjoy." "My thanks, Priest," says Thor with such great seriousness that he has to be suppressing a smile. He reaches out to take more food and put it on his plate before he continues eating. "Thy hospitatlity is truly almost Asgardian." Justin smiles one of his trademark grins. "Hey, I just do what I can to make my guests feel welcome," the CEO offers. He's making his way through his own meal at a more normal pace, and had enough on his plate that he probably won't care for seconds. He had planned on leaving the largest portion of the food to the Asgardian. Category:Log